kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Coop Burtonburger
Cooper "Coop" Davies Burtonburger (born in July 8th) is an 10 year old (since Birthday Bashed) boy from the town of Bootsville. He lives with his father Burt and his younger sister Millie. Japanese voice by: Tomokazu Sugita. Background Coop likes to spend his free time with his skateboard. He enjoys playing soccer, skate, and playing with his friends (particularly Dennis, Lorne, Harley and Fiona) But due to his sister's cat named Kat he must spend his time fending the alien off, saving the Earth. School Coop attends school with his friend Dennis. He has shown himself capable as a student, though his grades tend to rise and fall depending on his situation at home. Coop tries his best to study and finish his homework, though ever since Mr. Kat moved in, he has found himself fending off the alien more often than not usually getting in trouble for it. Home Coop's life at home usually involves a confrontation with Millie or Mr. Kat, this instability lead to the construction of a Tree-Fort in the backyard, in order for Coop to put some distance between them. Though there are times where everyone can appear to get along, such moments of peace are typically short lived. Appearance Coop has short brown hair and blue eyes, his favourite outfit is a red orange-striped shirt and blue pants. In How the Test Was Won it is shown that Coop has a closet full of his favourite outfit. Personality Coop considers himself a "good child" and strives to do his best at all things, be it sport, school or "fighting off an evil Kat invasion". Coop is a firm believer of doing the right thing and isn't afraid to own up or take the blame if something goes wrong, though he isn't above taking revenge on Kat or proving himself to his fellow students. Overall, Coop appears bright and cheerful no matter what misfortune is thrown his way, although he tends to be a show off. Family, Friends and Crush Burt "Uh, Dad? Dennis is watching," ''- Coop Coop and Burt get along very well, as they have a strong relationship based on similar interests and Burt's own understanding of what life as an 11 year old boy is like. Coop is shown to care deeply for his dad and has followed his directions almost every time. Millie ''"Right. Looks like a good one" - Coop Coop's younger sister Millie regards her brother as somewhat of a nuisance, blaming him for anything and everything she can. While there are moments the two siblings can get along, they are few and far between. Dennis "You know what they say, keep your friends close, your enemies closer and your little sisters even closer then that." - Coop Coop's best friend Dennis is one of his few allys against the combined forces of Kat, Millie and Old Lady Munson. Like Coop, Dennis also knows Kat's true identity and together he and Coop try their best to foil the alien's "evil schemes". Since they were young, Coop and Dennis have done everything together. They enjoy the same hobbies and interests and are both big fans of Captain Blasteroid. Fiona "Try the exact opposite." - Coop, and then Fiona Coop has had a crush on Fiona since they first met, and it seems that she has a crush on him as well, but it is hard to be with her since she is the great-niece of Old Lady Munson. However, they did kiss in Something about Fiona. Aunt Beatrix " This could mean only one thing. We're going to visit wierd aunt Beatrix!" -Coop Coop does not like Aunt Beatrix. Her trailer creeps him out, she seems a bit odd to him and, based on his reactions, he seems to have been at her place a lot. Kat's Girlfriend "I don't believe it, a talking kat..., and she's Russian!?" -Coop Coop dosen't like Kat's Girlfriend that much becuase he dosen't trust her. But thats ok with him becuase she helped Coop and friends to escape. Enemies Kat "We all have to make sacrifices to rid the World of evil...Kat evil!" - ''Coop Burtonburger Kat has cemented his place in the Burtonburgers Household whether Coop likes it or not. Although sometimes seems that they get along, they still sometimes fight. Coop believes Kat to be pure evil and is desperate for a way to prove both Kat's true identity and his devious intentions.Coop is shown to be able to match up to Kat in a fist fight, first shown in The Allergy despite Kat abilities. Coop also seem to sometime care about Kat, like in Pet Peeved, Kid vs Kat vs Christmas and Strange Kat on a Train and he liked how Kat purred and cuddled (even going as far as hugging Kat) around him for saving him from Mr.Cheeks in Turn the Other Cheeks. It is also shown that he enjoy fighting with Kat and is able to work really well with him and they think alike when they team up, like in Just Me and Glue, they both lift the couch cushion to block the robot fist and Tickled Pink when they both threw that hunk of metal to save Dennis. And is also shown in Fangs for the Memories that if Coop didn't know that Kat is an alien, he would think that he is cute and they would get along. 'Nicknames for Kat' Throughout the series, Coop can be heard referring to Kat by many different names, usually out of spite or disrespect. It is also uncommon to hear a name used more than once, as Coop appears to think them up on the spot. *Litter box reject *Creepy cat *Folically-challenged ferret *Fuzzless freak *Rodent reject *Katamaniac *Souless feline boogey-cat *Cat-beast *Bug eyed, hairless creep a'zoid *Shaved skunk *Katastrophe - Burt Burtonburger. *Purple freak *Lousy cat *Purple potato couch *Hairless freak *Fish Breath *The evil purple one- Fiona Phoebe ''"GAH!! Phoebe!" - Coop Phoebe is one of Coops biggest enemies, since she always is sneaking up on Coop and tries to be his girlfriend. She is also an enemy of Millie (sometimes) and Fiona Old Lady Munson "Old Lady...er...I mean Mrs. Munson!" ''- Coop Old Lady Munson is Coop's enemy because she always punishes him by making him do backyard chores in her garden, but she treats Millie nicely and is also be an enemy to Burt Burtonburger. Mr Cheeks Coop became Mr.Cheeks enemy by helping Kat on the episode Turn The Other Cheeks saving him from a portal. And fight again in Strange Kat On A Train with help of Kat of course. Gallery Kid_Vs_Kat_1-2-2_%2822%29.png|Coop as a baby (Me-Oh Me-Oh Meow) Coop meets coop slave.PNG|Coop Meets Coop (Slave) Kid Vs Kat 1-5-1 (101).png Kid Vs Kat 1-25-1 (299).png|Coop reads book Y8uioylç.jpg|Coop scratched by Kat Tfuk.jpg Uvs110118-002.jpg|Coop and Fiona.|link=Fiona Kid Vs Kat 1-25-2 (70).png|Coop is ready for construction|link=Under Destruction Kid Vs Kat 1-25-1 (263).png Coop and Kat kiss in Mind Games.png|Coop kisses Kat in Mind Games Coop in Catnip jail.JPG|Coop in Cat Nebula's prison Coop con otra ropa.png Trivia *Coop and Dennis are not the only ones who know that Kat is from outerspace. *Coop and his hero Captain Blastroid have the same initials (C.B). *Coop is a talented magician. *Coop has a crush on Fiona. (Something about Fiona) *Coop's full name is Cooper Davies Burtonburger. Rob said that Coop's first and middle name came from his favorite singers. *Coop was born when an alien crash landed on Roswell (8th July). This may be why Coop is so worried about Millie's pet Kat. *Coop has three freckles on his toes. (Kat To The Future Part 1 and 2) *Coop is the favorite character of Rob Boutilier, the creator of Kid Vs Kat. *Coop actually cares about Kat sometime. *Coop is able to use Kat's Inventions very well. *Coop save Kat 3 times. *Coop kiss Kat in Mind Games. *Coop think Kat is the cutest little kitty cat (If he didn't know Kat was an evil alien)(Fangs For The Memories). *Coop is wanted on '''Kat Nebula.' *Coop knows how to play on drums. (Flea Brains and Stall That Jazz) Category:Characters Category:Coop Category:Burtonburgers Category:Kid vs kat Category:Humans Category:Millie Category:Burt Category:Fiona Category:Kat